legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Vima-da-Boda
Vima-da-Boda was a female Human Jedi Knight during the later years of the Galactic Republic. She spoke in the third person, referring to herself as "Vima". Biography Jedi Knight Vima was a member of the Jedi Order for over a century. She was trained by a male Jedi Master who gave her a lightsaber. The Force-sensitivity passed through Vima to her daughter, Neema, and Vima began to train her daughter in the ways of the Jedi. As with many young pupils, Neema grew frustrated by the slow pace of her Jedi education, and sought alternative training. Neema's impatience and lack of knowledge in the ways of the Force opened her to the dark side. The dark side consumed Neema, and she left her mother. Years later, Vima received a telepathic plea from her daughter, who had become the wife of an Ottethan warlord. Vima rushed to the dungeon to her daughter's aid, but was too late: Neema had been fed to the rancors of Ottethan. Giving in to her rage, Vima sliced the warlord in half with her lightsaber. Her desire for vengeance quenched, Vima realized she was succumbing to the dark side herself. Over time, her ability to sense and use the Force slowly faded away, although it is unclear if this was a result of her fall to the dark side or of another cause. Hiding With the onset of the Great Jedi Purge in 19 BBY, Vima went into hiding on Nar Shaddaa. Her weak connection to the Force coupled with Nar Shaddaa's dense population may have been the key to her survival of Order 66 and the subsequent Jedi eradication efforts. In 5 BBY Vima would run across Han Solo for the first time and spoke of his future, telling him of Mako Spince's betrayal, his joining a cause and becoming a General and his willingness to give up the smuggler's life for the woman he loved. He brushed her off then as being insane and forgot her by the next morning. Around 5ABY, Vima encountered Rhyley Stargazer unconscious and in need of medical aid. She nursed the young male to full health, sensing him ripe with nascent Force potential. Even with her dulled connection to the Force, Vima could sense the raw, untapped power within Stargazer. Using what connection she had, Vima taught Stargazer what minor skills she could before leading him towards a location where Imperials and Dead Hand slavers were sending non-hmuans to the Kessel Mines. There she would leave Stargazer and willingly become enslaved in order to find another student, Kyp Durron. Bloodline Ancestory Vima is a decsendent of the Sunrider family tree and thus a distant relative of the Force sensitive Rebel, Exao Gunn. This ancestory gave Vima her natural affinity to the Force, as was the case with many from her bloodline. Family Tree Sunrider Ancestor | | Jev Sunrider--+--Unknown female | | Unidentified Sunrider male--+--Unknown female | | Nomi Sunrider--+--Andur Sunrider | | Vima Sunrider--+--Unknown Male | | Unknown Sunrider------------+--------------------Unknown Sunrider--+--Zeven Kiname (First Kiname) | | | | | | | (Many Generations) | | | | (Many Generations) | | | | Witk Junati--+--Stanuite Kiname--+--Akemi Kiname | | | | | Vitathi Kiname--+--Axec Gunn (Chreitti Family) Vima-da-Boda | | | | Exao Gunn---+---Aniwevei Chreitti | | = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs